To enable devices coupled to an interconnect such as a universal serial bus (USB) interconnect to communicate, an enumeration process first occurs to identify one or more devices connected to the interconnect. This process is typically implemented by a host controller connected to the bus. Current enumeration methods have complexity in that they often require a priori knowledge by the host controller of the connected devices, have predetermined requirements such as geographical addressing, or require additional communications such as separate chip select signals. As such, current enumeration methods may not be suitable in all situations. Also another issue with current methods is that in some cases the deficiency is in added cost due to more circuits, pins, complexity and so forth, to perform enumeration methods.